


Cemetery Drive

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Play, Demon Frank, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, priest Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard leaves the church late one day he decides to take a walk down cemetery drive and then where he meets the man who changes his life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's 9pm why am I still here?" I sighed to myself as Walked up and down the aisles between the benches looking to see if everything was tidy. I was still in my clerical clothing which is really uncomfortable so I needed to get changed soon. I walked over to the vestry and closed the door behind me. I knew that there was no one else in the church but I felt insecure and was scared that some one would walk in. I removed my collar, placing it on the table at the side of the room then began to unbutton my black shirt exposing my milky chest. I then removed my black trousers so I was just standing in my boxers. I folded them neatly and swapped them for my black skinny jeans and Bon Jovi T-shirt. I put my hoodie on and slipped on my white converse which where falling apart before walking out of the church locking the door behind me. It was really dark outside but the sky was really clear which allowed the moon to illuminated the graveyard. It was already late so I decided that I would take a walk around the graveyard and maybe to the local park. I must admit the graveyard looked really pretty, the fog covered the ground and rose up about three feet hiding about 75% of the gravestones and the moonlight lit up various parts of the ground. I walked down the concrete path looking at random gravestones, it amazed me how some of the graves looked perfect and others were all over grown with dead flowers and looked like they hadn't been visited in months when one caught my eye. It was a black marble stone that stood about two and a half feet tall you, it was well kept and the flowers only looked about two of three days old. I walked closer and knelt down in front of it so I could read the text engraved on it. It read,

Miles Iero  
April 6th 2012 - November 1st 2013  
We will never forget you lots of love mummy, daddy, cherry and Lilly xo

1 year, 6 months, 3 weeks and 4 days old. Just imagine how small the coffin was, how distraught his parents would have been (and probably still are) when they saw their sons lifeless body, how his sisters will never forget what happened. I stood up and stepped away from the grave not wanting to get anymore upset before I went home. My feet began to walk without me even thinking about it and before I knew it I was as the cemetery gates. The black, rusty iron gate only stood about three feet tall and had long golden spikes sitting on top of them. I reached my hand out to grab the right side of gate and as I pulled it there was a loud piercing screech ringing through my ears. I slipped my body through the small gap I had made and closed that gate behind me making the same ear piercing noise. I have never really been through the back entrance because I always came in through the big gate around the front so I didn't know where I was and it was even harder to work it out in the dark. I looked around to see if I could spot any signs with street names on and I spotted two pieces of crumbling wood with a metal plate sitting on top of them. I walked closer and the text was sill barely eligible. Cemetery Drive. It looked like no one had been down here for about five years and I'm not surprised because it was pretty creepy. The trees were dead, the grass at the side of the path was lifeless over grown and I'm pretty sure it was haunted. I kept seeing shadows moving in front of my eyes and it was really creeping me out but I brushed it off because I was tired and it was probably just a cat. I walked down the path trying to avoid all potholes. I was walking for about twenty seconds and that's when I saw it, saw him. And that's the day my life changed forever.


	2. In a solitary style

Chapter two 

There he stood hiding in the shadows, only a faint outline of his figure showing. He was short, really short but that didn't mean he didn't have and amazing body. I was intrigued so I decided to step forward taking a closer look after all he was inly another man walking down the street. As I walked closer to him he did the same only he seemed a lot more confident, I stopped when he was about two meters away from me because I didn't want to get too close. I took in his appearance, which was still a little difficult because it was dark, and he was gorgeous, he has shortish black hair that was swept over to one side, a small silver ring on the right side of his nose and a matching ring on the left of his lower lip, his large hands covered in tattoos and extremely tight black jeans that showed off his perfect legs. His eyes were dark, barely visible, actually I couldn't see them very well at all and I didn't want to risk moving and closer just to see them.   
"Gerard" the man spoke, a complete stranger, I had no idea who he was but he knew me, how? Maybe he knew me from church but them again people only know me as father way.   
"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" I asked nervously. "How do you know my name?" He took a step forward so he was only about a meter away from me.   
"Don't you remember me?" I had no idea what he was talking about, I had never met him before. I don't know people from around here, I try to stay away from them so how could I have met him?   
"No?" I replied although it sounded more like a question. He came closer and was now only a few inches away and I was getting scared. "What do you want from me" I spoke my voice just above a whisper, he could probably see how scared I was but he didn't seem to care.  
"Frank" that's all he said, just frank. How is that supposed to help anything and that's when I realised, I knew a Frank or had met a Frank but I can remember him. Should I remember him?   
"Last year? November?" November, I'd seen that somewhere. I shook my head, still clueless. Why couldn't he just tell me who he was and what he wanted. "November. November 1st" why was that date so important to him? The grave! November 1st, the date the little boy died. "Miles?" I asked "Miles Iero, Frank.. Frank Iero?" He just nodded and it all came flooding back, the funeral service, I saw it through the church window, all the people and all the tears, the tiny little coffin being lowered into the ground and him. Frank. I remember now, seeing him stood there, a look of horror on his face like he was having a bad dream and was just waiting to wake up. He didn't. This was real, it was happening and nothing could be changed. His little boy had died, gone. He had been taken from him and frank knew that he would never get him back.   
I looked up at frank giving him an apologetic look, trying to say that I was sorry without saying it but he just stood there showing no emotion. "You should be getting back, it's starting to get cold" I said carefully, not wanting to say anything that could upset him in any way.   
"Home?" he laughed so I just nodded. "what home, my 'home' is a mess." He sounded a lot more serious and I was slightly taken back be this, he didn't seem like that type of person.   
"Um uh okay I'm sorry. Do you want to come back to mine for a drink or something?" I didn't think that he was going to say yes but he did and I was happy that he did. 

When we got back to my house he sat down on the sofa, looking around and taking in the surroundings while I went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I was still a little unsure about frank, there was something not right something he wasn't telling me. I'm normally good at reading people but this time I couldn't get anything, like he had some magical powers to stop me from finding anything out.   
"So-" I said as I walked back into the living room with two large mugs of coffee "tell me more about yourself" a look of shock came across his face like it was unusual for someone to want to get to know him.  
"Well after the funeral everything went down hill. I got depressed, Jamia got angry at me for being depressed and we argued all the time. When me and Jamia soil she took Cherry and Lilly away with her because she said they would end up as fucked up as me. About three months later it ended. The final three months of my life were awful, no wife, no children, no family, no nothing." He paused to take a sip of his coffee and that's when I register what he said 'the final three months of his life' he was dead! A ghost? A zombie? A fucking demon? "The last one" he spoke "a demon" I froze, my brain unable to process everything. How? How did he know, I didn't say that. "I can hear your thoughts." I was scared now, this wasn't a joke, this was real. "Please don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I've been watching you for the past two months and I think you're interesting." Now I was even more creeped out but kind of pleased because I found him interesting too and attractive. Very attractive. Then I looked at his eyes, black. Completely black. They were looking directly at me and I was looking back. I pulled my eyes away and looked at the floor before flicking them back up again and seeing an ordinary pair of light brown eyes. We held eye contact for what seemed like forever and his eyes turned black once again. That's when I realised what I wanted. I wanted Frank.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only short but I'll try and make later chapters longer, thanks for reading :) xo


End file.
